


The Loss of a Mother

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Damia meets a witch... who misses her child.





	The Loss of a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> A meme response, reposted her.

Prime Damia watched as the self-proclaimed witch wandered around the currently deserted Tower control center.

"You have said you have no idea how you came to be here, now, but that you were under a curse?" Damia asked, only lightly leaning on her telepathy to gauge the honesty of the reply.

Narcissa looked at her evenly, and Damia was swept by the grief of a mother, missing her child among the honesty she sought.

"This is true," the witch said.

"Time travel is not within our scope, but I will try to help you adapt," Damia promised the time-lost mother.


End file.
